Torrentes en noches
by Sehn
Summary: Cuando Sasuke la había divisado, una pequeña sonrisa había adornado su rostro. Él sabía que las mujeres necesitaban amigas y su madre se veía especialmente sola.


**TORRENTES EN NOCHES**

Silencio, se arruinaría el momento.

Hay ocasiones que una caricia, una mirada y un beso son mucho más significativos que miles de palabras que pudieran atravesar las cuerdas vocales, salir por los labios y llegar a los oídos. Porque muchas palabras son necias, son tontas, hieren, lastiman y humillan, hacen decaer el alma y cerrarse en un hueco que difícilmente se sale y que muchas personas no atraviesan. Los ojos son mejores, una sonrisa y una mirada con afecto es más que suficiente.

-Mamá, hermano nos estará esperando –jaló el niño la larga y bella falda de su madre. La mujer se sorprendió y rió quedamente para coger a su niño en brazos.

-No te gusta hacer esperar a la gente ¿verdad? –el niño negó, dando la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Mikoto sonrió y acarició levemente los cabellos de su hijo menor, lo cargó y recogiendo torpemente su cartera hizo casi malabares para soportar ambos pesos –Ya eres un niño grande Sasuke, deberías caminar por ti solo –Sasuke hizo morritos, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su madre. Eran esos únicos momentos en que él quería ser tratado como si fuera un niño porque sabía que sería distinto en cuanto llegara su padre a casa. Mikoto solo sonrió y siguió su camino, mientras Sasuke se veía alejar del parque y veía como ya era costumbre, a la señora de largo cabello rojo que siempre se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente dónde su madre se acomoda los jueves de todas las semanas.

Quizás su madre necesita una amiga.

* * *

-Hey, tú –le hizo seña, sin saber que más hacer. Su hermano mayor le había dicho que la mejor manera de hacer amigos es sonriendo y conversar de cualquier cosa entretenida, pero Sasuke no conversa, porque sentía que se le trababa la lengua con cualquiera que no se parte de su familia.

El niño rubio se señaló así mismo.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-No veo a nadie más en el sube y baja, torpe –le dijo indicando el juego. El niño rubio infló las mejillas indignado ante el insulto.

-Pues esa no es la manera más educada de hablar con las personas –frunció ligeramente el ceño, tanto que hasta se veía gracioso. Sasuke viró el rostro fastidiado, porque le molestaba mucho que lo regañasen y más si no eran sus padres.

-Ella es tu mamá ¿verdad? –Naruto vio a dónde apuntaba el otro niño, así que asintió con duda –Mi mamá necesita una amiga ¿crees que ella quiera ser amiga de mi mamá? –dijo alegre, olvidándose inmediatamente de lo incómodo que se sentía hacer todo eso, pero siempre veía a su madre sola, sola con las cosas que las mamás hacen en la casa.

-No –sentenció el otro, rápidamente –Mi mamá no se lleva con nadie, y no quiero que se lleve con la tuya –le hizo seña y se cruzó de brazos –Si eres así de mal educado no quiero saber como será tu mamá.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y su rostro se enrojeció por culpa del enojo. Su madre no era mal educada, al contrario, era la mejor persona que podría existir en la faz de la tierra. Se tiró encima del otro niño, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes así como su hermano mayor siempre le había enseñado.

Fue así que las dos señoras y madres se conocieron.

* * *

-Disculpe mucho, no sé como a sucedido todo esto –Mikoto estaba apenada y había golpeado suavemente la cabeza de su hijo. Sasuke sobó la parte afectada, avergonzado ante el hecho de que su madre lo haya visto pelear con alguien.

-No se preocupe, de seguro Naruto tuvo que haber dicho algo malo –Kushina miró a su hijo y el niño solo pudo virar el rostro fastidiado. Él no se disculparía y eso era definitivo. –Naruto –advirtió la voz de Kushina, pero este solo se giró dando la espalda –Naruto –volvió a pronunciar, con las sílabas muy asentadas al momento de decirlas. Naruto giró levemente.

-Lo lamento –dijo, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Mikoto sonrió levemente y Kushina suspiró resignada, ese niño se parecía tanto a ella que hasta daba miedo, vaya a saber que tendría que hacer para que no sacara los puntos malos que tenía.

-Así que ahora tienes un amigo.

-¡Ese niño no es mi amigo! –se quejó Sasuke ante el comentario de su madre, Mikoto lo vio sorprendido y el niño se fue corriendo, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día y no quería seguir con eso.

-Vaya con las criaturas –suspiró Mikoto y Kushina rió levemente. Naruto aún fruncía el ceño dispuesto a no dejarlo hasta irse.

-Creo que tendrían que aprender una lección –dijo Kushina, a lo que Mikoto no entendió muy bien.

* * *

-¿Y me puedes explicar por qué ellos siguen viniendo aquí? –Naruto se quejó mientras su madre acomodaba la ropa. Ese día era jueves y al parecer ir al parque en esa fecha se había sido una tradición que ahora se convertía en "hacerle la vida imposible a Naruto cuatro horas seguidas". Kushina no prestó atención e incluso tarareaba una canción. Naruto frunció el ceño pero se hecho a su cama sin replicar nada. Fue cuando el niño sintió a su madre moverse rápidamente que reparó en el sonido del timbre.

-Buenas tardes, Kushina.

-Hola Mikoto –sonrió la pelirroja y dejó pasar a sus dos invitados. Esta era la tercera semana que consecutivamente iban a visitarlos y Kushina ya tenía preparado algo de comida.

La idea era simple y en parte puesta en práctica exclusivamente por Kushina. Ella no quería que su hijo tuviera tropiezos en su vida social y comenzar así desde pequeño no era buena idea. Naruto tendría que hacerse amigo de Sasuke y viceversa, no se hablaba más.

-Tu casa es preciosa.

Y en ese momento cualquier preocupación se iba de su cabeza, solo quedaba hablar con su buena amiga.

* * *

Naruto frunció el ceño y vio a Sasuke parado en la puerta curioseando el piso de abajo. Se levantó de un solo salto de su cama, curioso por lo que fuera que tuviera tan entretenido al otro.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –se paró en puntitas, para poder divisar arriba de la mata de cabellos oscuros de su compañero.

-Mi mamá está conversando con la tuya.

-¿Y qué? –no entendió muy bien el punto.

-Que ya tiene una amiga –lo dijo sin poder evitar aflorar una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a su madre conversar alegremente. Sasuke lo sabía, su madre necesitaba a alguien igual que ella para sentirse mejor. Él era un niño, igual que su hermano y padre, las madres deben tener amigas que sean niñas, no solo los que visitaban a su progenitor los fines de semana.

Y Kushina era muy bonita, él se había dado cuenta que siempre su madre la miraba cuando él estaba jugando en el parque.

-Tengo hambre –ese era el momento para que Sasuke fuera caprichoso.

* * *

Mikoto vio el clima y suspiró abrazándose así misma. La noche estaba demasiado oscura y los truenos no ayudaban, las calles estaban vacías y ningún autobús o taxi se veía por la zona. Suspiró después de todo eso.

-¿Pudiste comunicarte con tu familia? –Mikoto asintió y Kushina tomó asiento, incluso la luz se había ido y la casa estaba en penumbras –Los dos niños se durmieron, me alegra que hayan jugado algo –comentó la pelirroja, sonriendo ligeramente. Sabía que ambos niños habían jugado, pero no tan cooperativamente como debería haber sido o como lo hacen los amigos normales… esos niños tomarían mucho tiempo.

Se levantó del sofá y observó el mismo panorama que la otra mujer. Mikoto era algo fría, ella era más cálida, que incluso ese contraste hacía que le latiera le estremeciera el alma y que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, la misma que aflora cuando se veían quedito cada jueves en la tarde con sus niños en el parque.

Cada una no solo necesitaba a una amiga, sino a una persona a la que verdaderamente querer.

La puerta de la casa sonó y ambos dejaron soltar sus manos, que no supieron el momento exacto en que se habían unido y tenido sobre la fría ventana con gotas que caían de pequeñas a grandes.

-Mamá, te estamos esperando -Itachi tenía una sombrilla, junto con otra debajo de su brazo izquierdo. Mikoto sonrió y después de un momento tenía a Sasuke en sus brazos dormido listo para subir el auto en dónde su marido los esperaba. Sonrió y vio de nuevo a su amiga, sus ojos azules se veían claramente incluso con la poca luz de los faroles de al frente, el cabello rojo y largo resplandecía gloriosamente.

-Hasta el próximo jueves.

-Hasta el próximo jueves -contestó Kushina con la misma sonrisa que se le había otorgado. Y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, sabiendo que esta volvería a ser abierta. Una y otra vez más, por que ella no duraría a tenerla de par en par... ya no iba a dudar más.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**Una breve historia de las dos mejores mujeres de la serie. Ojalá no haya sido tan aburrido de leer pero quería algo de ellas dos porque me gustan mucho. Adiós.


End file.
